Blood, Boys and Bad Dreams 2
by Princessofdarkness4DS
Summary: Read... My diabolical plan... the Sequel has ...not gone so smoothly... Hope you like it... Maybe... Please. No seriously dude, READ!.


I ran as quick as I could through the sunlit forest. Laughing. Barefoot. Dodging sticks and other rubble around the forest floor. I smiled and stopped. I spun around. My long summer dress spinning with me. Demetri's arms wrapped around my waist and kissed my tanned shoulders. " Gorgeous?" Demetri rested his chin on my shoulder. "Yes?" I put my hand on the side of his cheek and turned to face him. "I love you." He brushed a strand of golden hair out of my face. "I love you too." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Race ya!" I laughed running back towards the house. I held my dress up to my knees because naturally it sat past my feet. My bare feet hit the cool floor of the deck. Demetri was behind me in seconds. "You always let me win don't you?" I asked impatiently. "Yes, lovely little love. Bel po 'd'amore." He kissed my shoulder and walked my inside. We decided we would get married in September. My parents weren't invited. Angel was even invited to be a witness, As well as Scarlet. We were going to have a small wedding just the four of us, intimate, simple, private. I looked down at the ring on my finger and rested my head on Demetri's shoulder.

"Dammit!" Demetri blasted out of no where. "Woah! What?" I asked waking up from a slight haze I was settled into. "I need to run to the blood bank-" Demetri kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon,-" He smiled. "Angel can babysit you while I'm out." He laughed and grabbed his jacket. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. He left, leaving me alone. I sighed. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with warm water and cleaning ingredient. I went out to the deck and started to scrub the deck. The sun was just about to get ready to go down. It was really pretty from wear i was kneeling. I continued scrubbing until the deck was spotless. Then I moved over inside into the kitchen. I cleaned the stove, counters, floor, and table. Everything was clean. Except me. I looked down. My dress which was once white and long and pretty, was dirty and crumpled and my strap was hanging off my shoulder. I pulled it up and ran upstairs.

I had a shower and put on yoga pants and a t-shirt of Demetri's. I through Demetri and I's laundry in a bin and lugged it down to the laundry room. I did the laundry. Getting sleepy. I pressed start and ran back upstairs. I relaxed on the couch and watched TV.

I realized that I fell asleep. I woke up with my head on Demetri's chest. "Oh." I smiled. "Hello." I added. "It looks like you've been cleaning. You didn't have to but thank you." He kissed my forehead. I smiled. "My pleasure." I looked over to the stairs where a bin of laundry was dried and folded. I got up and picked up the bin. I lugged it back upstairs and started putting things away. "No. Your tired. That can wait." He led me over to the bed. "Okay... But I'm putting it away as soon as I get up." I layed down, he tuck me in, kissed me, and lay down be side me. I sighed in relief and fell into grey haze.

The warm sunshine shimmered into the dusty room. I kissed Demertri's arm that was around my neck. I rolled out of the bed and finished putting the laundry away. I got dressed. My usual summer dress in my favourite colours gold and deep blue. I brushed my hair out, braided it to the side, and ran downstairs. Demetri was left to sleep. I hopped down the stairs and saw Angel sitting on the couch. Board shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. "Hey!" I said smiling and falling on to him. He laughed. "Hello, did Demetri go to the blood bank yet?" "Yupperz..." I said stealing his flat-top hat and putting it on. "Good... Because I am going to have a... Drink... And I'm going to go get my new tattoo..." He pointed to the back of his shoulder. "I'm coming, I want to see you cry." I smiled. "What are you getting?" I asked. "A dragon that goes from the back to my shoulder to my chest. It's going to look sick." He smiled and dragged his finger form his back to across "Sweet... I have been planning to get a tattoo since I was like 13... I wanted to get butterfly on my lower back." I got up. "I don't think that it is a good idea.." He raised his eyebrow. "Your point?" I smiled. "I'm going to go change. Have your 'drink' I'll be back down soon." I ran upstairs. I pulled on short shorts. That you could consider to be booty shorts. I also pulled a white t-shirt on and looked over to sleeping Demetri. I sat down beside him. I rested my hand on his cheek. I brushed my thumb against his jaw. His eyes opened. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm going out with Angel, sleep, we'll be back soon... ish... I love you." I kissed him and left the room.

Me and Angel arrived at the tattoo parlour. I was so excited Angel had to put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. Of course I elbowed him in the stomach. A man came up to us after we filled out papers and got our designs lay out and asked who goes first. "Oh uh she can go first." Angel nudged me towards the man. I smiled. "Yup." He led me towards a weird looking bed/bench/couch thing and told me to lay down and pull up my shirt. I pulled it up till it was at the top of my ribs. He lay the design down and started my tattoo. It felt a little weird, but didn't hurt that much. When it was done it was a little stingy but it looked really good. Deep gold with blue accents. I loved it. Angel's tattoo was taking forever... 3 hours minimum. I waited patiently. It was done it looked really sick. We left the tattoo parlour. "So, do you have any other tattoos?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "No, but Demetri has 2." He smiled. "What? I've seen him naked so-" I stopped in mid sentence. "I mean... Ummm... Oh yes, I saw them, they were like tribal tattoos or something right?" Of course I had to go with the whole naked thing didn't I.

"Yes." Angel smiled softly. His little puppy dog smile was really cute. I smiled as well. You know those people who you see smile, and you just want to smile too. Demetri and Angel were those people. We drove home in silence, Angel probably laughing in his head because of my awkward sentence.

We arrived back at the house. Demetri no where to be seen. I ran upstairs. "Why are you still sleeping?" I asked impatiently. His chest was slowly moving up and down. Okay, he's not dead! I walked over to the bed. I sat beside him. His eyes were still closed. He looked paler, and chalkier then before. He was slightly sweating as well. "Demetri!" I yelled shaking his shoulders. "What?" He croaked. "You look and sound terrible! What's wrong!" I brushed my hand against his cheek. He held it there. "I'm sick." He said quietly. "How can the fricken undead even get fricken sick!" I gasped. "Go talk to Ang-" He coughed. "Angel." "Fine." I kissed his cheek and ran downstairs. "Angel?" I asked running into the kitchen. "Yo." He was looking at his drink. I rolled my eyes. "Okay seriously tone the whole blend in with modern culture thing down. And second Demetri is sick." His eyes widened,then closed, then he put his index finger and his thumb to the bridge of his nose. "Okay, you are not going to like this very much... Demetri has to drain the blood of a women or girl..." His voice trailed off. "Why? What's wrong with him?" I grabbed Angel's shoulders. "He is poisoned. It is the only thing vampires can get sick from. But most of us think that is pretty easy to get rid of." "Okay, if he doesn't?" I squeezed his shoulders harder. "He's um... Dead." His eyes were filled with apologies. "Screw this." I ducked past him and grabbed the sharpest knife I could find. I made a deep split down my wrist, along the vein. "Don't!" Angel gasped grabbing my bleeding wrist. His eyes slightly gazed at the blood. For a human girl that is like a human dude staring at their breasts or ass. I raised an eyebrow. He looked down immediately. "You can't, his mind is screwed, he could hurt you." He looked up. "Hence the term 'drain', ya I got that." I pulled my wrist back and ran upstairs.

I swung open the door and ran to the bed. The blood trailing off my arm I shoved it to his mouth. He protested and turned the other way. I saw him gripping the mattress, it was ripping. I grabbed his jaw, he also protested to that. I looked him in the eye. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. He squinted his eyes. I raised an eyebrow then shoved the wrist to his mouth. I felt 7 drops go down before I was grabbed by my elbows and chucked across the room. I gasped I felt the old wood creak under me. I hurt all over. I slid my body so I was sitting up. Angel grabbed Demetri by the back of the neck and dragged him out of the room. I got up, ignoring the major pain,and sprinted out of the room following them down the stairs.

Demetri was laughing like a mad man. It scared me. "Where the hell are you going?" I yelled following them into the basement. He stopped and opened a big iron door to the cellar. He chucked Demetri in the little black iron room and threw a bottle of red blood in to the room and shoved it closed and locked. I realized there were tears steaming down my cheeks. I ran upstairs as quick as I could, my back burning from having my fresh tattoo smashed into hard ass flooring. I grabbed the first bottle of tequila I could grab and took a sip and then made a 'blah' sound and stuck out my tongue, I tend to do that. I ignored it and held the bottle to my mouth swallowing hard. I took it away from my mouth and put the bottle down. I walked over to the sink. I started to rinse my wrist with water. I grabbed a first aid kit from the cabinet and patched my wrist up. I ran upstairs. It was funny because I didn't even feel drunk, I felt tipsy. Completely different concept. I tied half my hair back. I grabbed 20$ and shoved it in my bra.

I made my way down the stairs. Angel took a step in front of me. "Where are _you_ going?" He asked as if it were a rhetorical question. "Out." I squinted my red, burning eyes. "3 things. 1) Your drunk 2) Tell me or you are definitely not going any where and 3) I locked him up for his own good. I strongly recommend that you stay quite a distance from the basement." "4 things-" I put my hands on my hips. "1) I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy, completely different concept. 2) Scarlet's 3) That's great 4) get a life." I walked past him shoving my shoulder against his. Angel grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "Let. Me. GO!" I shoved him away from me. A flash of red brushed through his brown eyes. He slapped me. Hard. Vampire strength hard. I smacked him back. This might be the drunkenness but I think it would be so jokes if we kept smacking each other like in Night of the Museum, where the monkey keeps slapping him and he slaps him back. Fun times. His eyes turned a crimson. I took a step away. My instincts told me to run, they seemed pretty damn legit. Angel grabbed me by the back of my neck and bit. No matter how hard I protested he held me tighter. Before I knew it, I was passed out.

I woke up uncomfortably. I wiped my mouth, I had blood on my mouth. "AnGEL!" I yelled. He ran around the corner with that dazzling smile of his. "Was that honestly necessary? Couldn't you just punch me in the head like any other normal person would?" I asked putting my hands beside my shoulder stretched out. I realized I'm making no sense. He just smiled and shook his head. "I will be back in an hour, I need to go find Demetri's cure. A friend of mine is coming as well. He is going to be in Demetri's room, while Demetri is recovering... Your sleeping with me, hey, it's me or the couch.." He smiled and waved, then ran out the door. "I would prefer the couch." I muttered under my breath.

A few hours passed . I glanced at the clock. 4:55? I picked up my cell phone that was in my pocket. I called Angel.

_Hello?_

"Ya, hi. Okay I have one question."

_Shoot._

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

_Woah, breathe. I am literally pulling into the drive right now, okay, Demetri's cure is being very restless. Got to go. _

I hung up. Did they kidnap her? The door opened. I prepared my bitch-slapping hand. I got up. Angel marched into the room. I crossed my arms over my chest, stared at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, I'm the one helping precious Demetri get better!" He exclaimed. Another man was waiting at the door. He had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, defined cheek bones, hot. "Hey-" he raised his hand. That was free. He was holding a girl in the other. She was smiling. "I'm Spike. Uh you must be Rhiannon." He finished. He had a British accent! Hot! "Ya Hi." I shook hands with him."Come in." I invited him. He took a step inside. I looked at the girl. "I'm Faye, or soon to be dead..." She smiled deviously. She tossed her long, strait, black, shiny, hair over her shoulder. Her eyes were purple. Literally purple. She was wearing black leggings, a tunic. "Ann, please excuse us, we need to get this lovely lady to Demetri." Faye smiled and waved to me. "I'm going to miss you." She said smiling and walking down the stairs.

Later that night, while I was lying in the bed next to Angel. I got up and ran down the stairs. Skipping 5 steps at a time. I came to the basement. I swung open the iron door. Demetri looked up. "You shouldn't be here, I'm still craving." He looked me in the eye. "I don't care just hold me!" I gasped throwing myself at him. I was lying on a little makeshift cot with him holding hands. All I ever wanted in these past week was for his arms to be around me. "Demetri?" "Yes?" He answered kissing my shoulder. "I think we both know what I want. I want to be with you. Forever. Eternity. We can stay together. If you... Turn me." I faced him. "After the wedding." He sounded reluctant. "Fine." I kissed him gently and fell asleep in his arms.

June

July

August

It was the 22nd of September. The day of my wedding. Spike was still here, I never really talked to him though. Demetri was better. I pulled on the silk lavender dress touched just past my knees. I curled my hair into tiny ringlets, with little tiny braids. I did my make up. My blue eyes were sparkling. I smiled. Scarlet came around the corner. She was wearing a grey dress with a zipper up the front. She was smiling like a... thing that smiles. "That dress looks totally cute!" I laughed. Scarlet and I were jumping up and down. "Okay-" Scarlet took my hands and sat me down on Demetri's bed. "Rhiannon. Demetri is a vampire. He lives forever. You are human. Are you going to change for him?" She looked totally serious. "Yes." I held my breath. "I'll still be your friend. Your sister. As long as you don't Drink my blood." She smiled. I smiled too. "Okay." I smiled. "Don't you girls look cute." A raspy voice said from the corner of the room. I spun around. It was Faye. My jaw dropped. "Faye! How did you come back form the dead?" I gasped. She smiled. "I wasn't afraid because I wouldn't actually die. I was pretending I would though." She showed her hand. "I have a ring. It doesn't allow me to die. And I heal fast." The ring on her finger was a silver band with a jade stone. I smiled. "Wait, are you evil?" I asked raising a eyebrow. "No! Angel explained to me why he needed a willing girl, and when I knew I could do something good for someone else – I couldn't help myself." She smiled her dazzling white teeth. "Oh, kay. Um this is Scarlet. Scarlet Faye, Faye Scarlet." They both smiled and waved at each other.

Faye and Spike ended up coming to the ceremony. Demetri and I's kiss was perfect. Faye was staying with us, we had a serious full house. We drove home. Me and Demetri holding hands. We got out of the car and walked inside. It was late. Demetri and I went into our room. Demetri closed his eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Mhm." I smiled. He smiled too. He came up behind me. He slid the dress off my shoulders and it fluttered to the ground. Demetri kissed my neck impulsively. He bared his fangs. I shuttered, stretching my neck encouragingly. He bit my neck. I felt the blood coming out of my neck. He sucked harder, yet treating each drop as if it were a precious pearl. As my heart started to slow I thought about the important things. Love, friends, family, life. I thought more about my life. My first friend. My first job at the mall. My first kiss. My first time. My first fight. My first drink. My first serious boyfriend. I closed my eyes, and blacked out.

I heard 4 people murmuring around me. All I could pick up was. "She looks beautiful." "I'd tap that." Then I heard a bang. "Sorry." "She is going to make an excellent vampire." "She reminds me of my younger sister." My eyelashes fluttered open. I was wearing my lavender dress again. All of there jaws dropped. "What?" I asked running for the mirror. In the mirror I saw a girl. Her hair was pearl white-blonde, in ringlets, she had icy blue eyes. Soft pink lips, cheeks that looked like light pink rose petals lay on them, with milk white skin. The lavender dress just made the girl look more unearthly. It was me. I turned at the people. The girl and three boys. I felt a deep attraction to one of them. "De-m-tri?" I was carefully picking the sounds. "Yes." The attractive boy said. I looked down at my hand. Where wedding rings sat. Memory's flushed back, the time we met, the proposal, the wedding, him turning me. I ran to him and hugged him. We released from the hug but we had our arms around each other. "And this is my brother Angel, you know him, and this lovely lady is Faye, and this is Spike." I looked at them all remembering everything now. I smelt something. It smelt good. I sniffed and sniffed. Then I glanced at a bottle filled with blood on the night stand. "You need to drink it. Or your going to um.. Get a little crazy." Faye added. I shrugged my shoulders, picked up the bottle and took a sip, then another, and another, and then just finished the whole bottle.

The day passed by slowly. When me and Demetri were alone for a few minutes we talked. "You look beautiful. You are going to have every boy in the word chasing after you..." Demetri held me close. "Maybe, but I'm always yours." I kissed him. The kiss felt different. Tingly. Like I could feel emotions

I couldn't even comprehend before. If this is what it has been like for Demetri, I have been missing out. I pulled away from the kiss. I hugged my knees and sat there next to Demetri. I kind of want to go see Scarlet. I got up. "I'm going out. You stay here. I'll be okay, everyone else in this town will be okay. I'll be back before dawn." I smiled and kissed the top of his head. He nodded reluctantly and turned on the TV. I ran upstairs and put on a white sundress that went past my ankles. And shrugged on a white flyaway. I didn't put any shoes on. Just tried my new speed out. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran through the woods my dress and flyaway whipping behind me.

I came to Scarlet's house and jumped up to Scarlet's window. I tapped on her window with my manicured nails. Tap tap tap. She was lying on her bed reading. Tap tap tap. She didn't notice. TAP TAP TAP! I hit harder. She looked at me her eyes wide. I waved. She ran to her window and opened the glass. "Invite me in." I steadied my excited voice. "Come in?" She asked confused. I hopped in through the window. I steadied myself. She hugged me. "Are you a?" She asked. "Yes." I smiled. "Don't worry I'm full." I looked at her with my light blue-grey eyes. "You look so different!" She commented. "mhm! And Demetri was so romantic about it. He even asked me if I was sure I wanted it!

Scarlet and I chatted all night. It was almost dawn. Demetri appeared at the window. Gave me a look. And hopped back down. "Okay Scar, I got to go! Cya." I hugged her and hopped out the window.

The morning came. I slept through most of the day. Only waking up to have bottles of blood. I looked up at Demetri who was worried. Looking at me brushing my cheek with his finger. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I relaxed. "No nothing's wrong... I'm just... Bored." "You can't be bored. I forbid it.-" He kissed my jaw. "I do know quite a few ways to entertain you." He finished. He started to kiss me. "Mmm, okay your so cute-" I started. "I try." Demetri interjected. "but, I'm not in the mood. Oh- apparently you are."

the evening came. Spending time with Demetri, with a bottle of wine, no glasses, rolling around in bed. I must say I was entertained. The next morning I woke up. I got up taking the sheet and wrapping it around me. I pulled on Demetri's t-shirt. I lay down on top of him. As you probably noticed University isn't in the cards for us. Demetri opened his eyes. He brushed a strand of pearl white-blonde hair out of my face. "I love you." I whispered. "I don't love you. I _love _you." He stressed the word love. I kissed him once. "You might want these." He reached up to grab my panties off the bed post. He handed them to me, I chucked them across the room. I had a shower. Feeling as if when I got out I would be human again. Of course I wasn't. I dried my hair and straightened it. It looked like literal pearl-blonde. I got dressed. Using my new vampirness to get downstairs. I looked around. Faye, was reading a book, that looked slightly like a spell book. Angel, who was arm wrestling Spike. "Yes! 20$ dude." Angel yelled showing his outstretched palm. Spike slapped a 20 dollar bill in his hand and walked away.

"You guys could have honestly kept it down." Angel snapped. "Oh calm down, they were just taking advantage of her new powers." Faye noted. "I'm with Faye." I smiled and grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge. "Hey Faye, me and Scarlet were planning to go to the mall... Coming?" I invited her. "Ya sure, I need to check out the magic store, see if it's just a lot of mumbo jumbo." Faye smiled darkly and stood up. She was wearing a jean skirt and white t-shirt.

Faye, Scarlet, and I spent almost the entire day at the mall. Some people were staring at me. "Oh my god, Rhiannon, Scarlet, is that you?" A recognized voice said. I swallowed. We turn around. It was Cordelia. The prettiest, most popular girl in the school. Guess who just gave her a run for her money. When she saw me she took a step back. "Woah, makeover much?" She put her hands on her hips. Faye smiled. "I'm Fa-" She started. "Excuse me. I totally don't care. Rhiannon, you look good, what happened to you? Did that HAW-tie beau of yours make you want to get a makeover?" She asked. Rubbing her red lips together. "Um...-" I showed her my hand. "We got married. And no, I just.." I shrugged my shoulders. She raised and eyebrow. "Are you like... Knocked up or something?" One of the girls beside her asked. I laughed. "God no! We just love each other. Oh and ya this is Faye. She is my friend. Don't talk to her like that ever again. Mmmkay? Ya okay bored now. Scar, Faye let's go." I spun around on my heel and started to walk.

We left the mall and drove back home. Dropping of Scarlet. As I walked through the door everyone went quiet. Demetri glanced at me, then put his head in his hands. "What?" I asked my heart tearing apart. "Focus on your core, not your physical core, your soul. Focus hard. Then let everything go." Spike said. I was confused, but did what he said. I held all my energy into my core. Then shoved it all out. I saw a golden, translucent light flow over the room. "Okay, what's the deal?" I asked gripping Demetri's hand.

"You have a power. A power that other vampires and demons can go crazy trying to get to you. They can want to kill you, to drink your blood. To hold you hostage and -" Angel started. "Okay I get it." I interrupted. "So I have this power and...?" I looked confused. "So you have this power and you are stronger and more powerful then all the vampires put together. I'm sorry but I think we can all say we were to distracted to sense your power when you are so -... Sorry love." Spike explained. I shrugged. "Each vampire that just crosses through this town will pick up on your power... And come for you." Angel added. "Shit. So in other words... I'm screwed. I'll be okay though, If I'm powerful, i can be all like: 'Let's dance' then a little punchy punchy, kicky kicky, a little victory dancy." Clearly they didn't find me funny. "Tough crowd. Okay, um, they need to be invited in by Faye now anyways. So as long as I stay inside I'm good right. I can get Scarlet over here so I'm not always bored, and Faye is here, I'll be fine." They all looked at me like I was right.

Scarlet arrived at the house later that night. "Okay wait, so you're some kind of vampire princess-queen-goddess prodigy thing?"Scarlet asked. "Uh, ya something like that." We were sitting, talking. We talked about how a lot of people in this small town end up never going to college or university. It was sad really. Spike came down the stairs. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood. I watched his suspiciously. He came towards us. Then in one quick motion he punched Scarlet square in the jaw. She passed out. I looked up at him. "Spike.. uhh... Whatcha doin'?" I asked standing up. "Getting what I want." He said getting ready to knock me out. "Not without a fight." He tried punching me. He missed me and I punched him. But while I was punching him he punched me in the jaw, and I blacked out.

I woke up in the basement tied up to the cot. "Okay Spike. Honestly. What was the point of tying me up?" I asked struggling to get free of the steel chains. "Simple love, you look sexy when you struggle... It was always funny, Demetri always worried that I had the hots for his honey. He was right." Spike said coming around the corner. Tell me something I don't know. Spike smiled. "Listen to me Spike. You do not want to do this. You never did. Think about your younger sister." I remembered what he said the day I woke up. He had his head in his hands. He let out a scream. "DEMETRI!" I yelled as loud as I could. No answer. "Where is he!" I screamed at Spike. "Coming." Spike said quietly. Then I heard the footsteps down the stairs. "Ann?" Demetri's voice was urgent yet steady. He came through the room. "Spike what was the point of this when there were other people in the house?" Demetri asked impatiently. "She looked hot and just for kicks." Spike answered.

After Demetri untied me and gave Spike a good beating, made Spike leave, and promise to never come back, him and I were sitting on the couch. Scarlet was still passed out over on the other couch. Demetri looked worried. "It's okay, I wasn't hurt." I reassured him. "No it's not that. There is Angel, and then... Me." My heart tore apart. I faked a smile and put my hand on his cheek. I nodded. " It's okay. Everything will be okay." I smiled and nodded. I don't think I was very convincing. I drew in a breathe, hugged Demetri as hard as I could, and wept. I grasped hi t-shirt and crumpled it in my clenched fist. I cried, I didn't stop either.

It was 6:23 in the morning when I finally stopped crying. Demetri couldn't stand to see me like this, he fled the house 5 minutes in. Scarlet was awake. She didn't need my explanation for why I was crying, she just went with it, like any good friend would. Angel and her were talking. She looked mad but I could see that she was putting tons of effort in to keep her mouth from going off. "You guys don't need to fake it." I croaked. "What?" Angel asked. "You don't need to fake to be nice to each other. Yell. Scream. Fight. I don't care." I looked out the window. "We don't want to fight, Ann." Angel tried to clairify. "Hell! Go. To. Hell." I spat. "I can't take it anymore!" I sobbed. "First the stress of meeting Demetri, then our nonfunctional relationship, Eden, now this? My life fell apart!" I screamed. Scarlet looked at me, wide eyed, her jaw dropped. Angel's jaw was clenched. "Scarlet go home." Angel said quietly. Scarlet sat there, closed her eyes, and left. I looked at him. Simply, looked at him. He slowly approached me. I thought he was going to attack me, but he just drew me into a hug. At first I didn't hug him back but then I did. "Kill me." I whispered into his ear. He didn't say anything. "Drain me of blood, save it, then you and Demetri split it, It's what I want." I said. "I couldn't-" He started. "Please." I interrupted. He pulled out of the hug. "Are you ready?" Angel asked. I remembered that that was what Demetri said to me before he killed me. "Yes, can you knock me out first? I don't want to have to watch you do it." I whispered. He sighed. "I suppose." He whispered back. He punched me in the jaw. And I blacked out.

_**Demetri**_

I walked through the door expecting Rhiannon to be there to run into my arms. "Where's Ann?" I asked my brother impatiently. "She left." He answered back. "What do you mean 'she left'?" "She's gone." He answered blankly. "Gone can mean a lot of things, it could mean she is out of town, out of the country... Dead." I started to worry like hell. "She ran away." Angel answered looking distant. I sighed. I kind of expected that. "Look I can't lie to you. Well I could but- She's dead."Angel's voice wasn't steady. I froze in my spot, my heart stopped beating. I had a loss for words. I sat down on the ground and put my face in my hands. I yelled. She can't be. I ran into the kitchen. There were two bottles of blood in the fridge. I grabbed one and chugged it. Angel grabbed the other one and drank it slowly. We both looked at each other. I felt weird. I went up stairs an lay down. This can't be happening. I went to sleep in gloom.

I was staring at my beautiful Rhiannon. Her beautiful golden hair was flickering behind her like lightning. The wind was pushing me closer to her, I followed the wind. Walking towards her, crying, I really wanted to suck it up and be a man but I couldn't. "_Please don't be mad. The blood you drank was mine. You have my power. I'm so, so sorry. I had to. I couldn't live like that. I love you. I love Angel. I love Scarlet. I love my brother, Luca. I love my father. All of you need to go along with your lives as if I never existed, please it's what I want."_ Rhiannon chimed. She looked like and Angel, yet, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You can't leave me Rhiannon." I yelled at her. "_You can bring me back. Human. Talk to Monsieur Delius. He shall know how." _She yelled back. She smiled. Showing her white teeth. "_It gets easier."_ She whispered. Then, she disappeared.

I woke up. I got dressed as quick as I could and ran out the door. I ran into the middle of the woods. It stood at a certain spot and jumped 3 times. The door. I knelt down and bushed the dirt out of the way, I opened a large wooden door. I marched down stairs until I came to a chair. Monsieur Delius sat there smiling grandly. "Demetri! Merry meet! How may I help you?" He asked. "Bring. Her. Back." I asked as calmly as I could. "Who?" He asked furrowing his eyebrow. "You know who." I yelled back. "Well apparently I don't, that's why I'm asking." I did not find him amusing. "Eden."

He cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Does it look like I'm sure?" I asked impatiently. "Okay, seriously, stop answering my question with another question." He looked upset. "Fine. I'm sure Monsieur." I responded obediently. "Fine, whatever floats your boat." Monsieur Delius looked towards his right. Eden appeared. She was nude. I kept my eyes on Monsieur Delius. "Thanks, Blessed be. Now get her something to wear. "Oh, no thanks, I think I'm good." Eden smirked. I rolled my eyes. Monsieur Delius made a black robe appear. Eden put it on. I marched out the tunnels, Eden following, When I reached outside I picked her up. She was now human. She looked the way she looked when I first met her. Short curly hair, to her shoulders, the prettiest shade of auburn. With those green eyes. She looked beautiful. I tried to focus on Rhiannon but I couldn't. I missed the old Eden. The one I loved. The one I turned. I invited Eden to borrow something of Rhiannon's. She came down the stairs in Rhiannon's wedding dress. The lavender coloured silk gown. That was a little bit more clinging to Eden the Rhiannon. I tore my eyes off of her. "So where is Rhiannon?" Eden asked. "Dead." I answered. "I need your help. Rhiannon was born a quarter spirit. Which means that a vampire can't wish her back, only a human can. Which is why I need you. I would get her friend Scarlet to do it but I don't want her to know." I added. Eden nodded slowly. "How do you know I'll help?" She asked. "Monsieur would not let me wish while compelled." She finished. "I know. I was hoping you would do it out of your human heart. For her. For me."

"I'll do it." Eden said. "Okay can you go change... That was um... Her wedding dress." I tried hard to keep my voice steady. She nodded. "Sorry." She said running up the stairs. When she came back down she was wearing a corset, that actually belonged to her. And a jean skirt. She looked a little weird but then again, it's Eden we're talking about. I ran her back to Monsieur Delius. "I want Rhiannon to come back. Rhiannon Bennett." She said steadily. Monsieur nodded. I clenched my fists. In seconds Rhiannon was standing there confused, human, and covering herself. I smiled wide and hugged her. I took of my shirt and put it on her. She smiled. She looked at her hands flipping them form her palm and back. She jumped up and down and kissed me. It felt so good to have her lips against mine. "Demetri I love you!" She happily yelled. "I love you too." I whispered and ran my hand through her hair. It felt amazing to feel her soft, smooth waves through my fingers. "So apparently the vampire thing wasn't for me." Rhiannon's soft voice held me in a haze. "Apparently." I whispered in her ear holding her close. Rhiannon turned around. "Wait who are you?" She asked. Obviously she didn't recognize Eden. I was about to tell Rhiannon who she is when Eden said: "Blaze." Eden answered immediately.

Eden or should I say 'Blaze' explained to me that 'Rhiannon needs more girlfriends on the inside. That she can have at arms reach, always. I want to be there for her. Hell, I was her.' Blaze was right. I agreed.

_**Rhiannon**_

I didn't know I would come back. I hoped. But didn't know. I also didn't know where I was when I left. I thought I was on earth, but I am pretty sure people don't float three feet off the ground. I looked to my left. Angel was standing next to me, looking pale and terrible. Then I looked to my right. Demetri. He had a smile on his face, it looked as if it would never come off. Suck it Eden, does it look like I'm doomed? I took Angel's arm and walked outside. "Come with me, I'll be back soon Demetri." I said. I dragged Angel out into the woods until I was sure Demetri couldn't here us. "Thank you." I whispered and hugged Angel. He hugged me back. "It was the hardest thing I ever did in my life." he whispered back. "It shouldn't have been, but thank you." I whispered. I looked at his pale face, and how it looked almost beautiful in the dark light. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Slowly. It felt more romantic then friendly. I didn't pull away though. I didn't... Want to. His face was still close to mine. This time, I leaned in and kissed him. We looked at each other for a second, then kept kissing. "Uh... What do you think you two are doing?" Blaze asked. I looked at her, while Angel looked the other way. She was holding a purse, she must of heard us on her way to the car. "Uhhhh... Um... Er- Okay honestly I have nothing to say to this. "As long as you have each Night brother on each arm, your doomed."

Then I recognized her voice. "Eden." I snarled. She smiled deviously. "I was trying to keep my cover as 'Blaze' but you get so annoying." She looked at Angel. "Honestly, how can you deal?" Eden finished. I just put my hands on my hips. Eden put her hand on my arm. "Don't worry honey, I did the exact same thing when I was with Demetri, I mean come on, Angel's Angel. Well... He's an Angel. I wont tell D. I wouldn't have wanted you to. But, if you tell him that you know Blaze is Eden, I'll tell him about y'all's little affair." Ed- Blaze smiled and stalked of into the night. I started to walk back to the house when Angel grabbed my forearm and kissed me hard. He felt my body melt in his arms.

_**Angel**_

I finally got to feel what Demetri feels. This is the first time she has ever purposely touched me in this way. And it felt good. I held her like a child. But trust me here. She was definitely not a child. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kept my arms around her ribs. But then she grabbed them and put them lower. I backed away and whispered: "Let's keep this to a minimum for now." She frowned. Then rolled her eyes. Then stalked toward the house. I smiled she was wearing Demetri's t-shirt, I must say it looks better on her then Demetri.

_**Rhiannon**_

I walked into the house, lightly smiling. Demetri ran around the corner and picked me up. Throwing me over his shoulder. With his inhuman speed, he ran upstairs. He rid me of his t-shirt. "What are you doing?" I laughed. "You." Demetri murmured. I rolled my eyes. He stopped. "Is something wrong?" He asked worried. "No. No,no." I whispered and kissed him. It was a very nice night. I mean, It's Demetri right? I still love him unconditionally... But then there's Angel...

I woke up in the morning. I covered my chest with the sheet. I saw a note:

_I have gone to the grocery store and then to the blood bank, be back by 2:00 my love. _

_Demetri _

I wrapped the sheet around me completely and checked the time: 12:30. I can work with that. I swooped around the corner and into Angel's room. Asleep. I jumped on top of him. His eyes opened and he smiled. He kissed me without a word, holding me tight. For some reason I didn't feel guilty. As if it weren't my guilt. He put his hands on the sides of my neck, softly of course. "Okay, so you caught me, I do love you the way Demetri loves you. I love you." He whispered. "Mhm." Is all I said. I kept kissing him. "Bite me." I whispered seductively into his ear. He paused for a moment. Then dug his sharp fangs into the soft, warm flesh of my throat.

_**Angel**_

My mouth relaxed around her neck. The warm blood flow into my mouth, each drop tasting like sweet nothingness. Once I felt her warm body relax in my arms, she tossed her head back exposing her throat even more. I continued to let the blood flow into my mouth. After a few glorious minutes of this I decided to pull away. She looked at me. I looked into her blue eyes. When I first met her, she wouldn't give me a second glance. Now I can guarantee that she was giving me much more then a glance.

I made a slit across my chest with a letter opener that lay on my desk. She looked at the cut as if she were a child, and it were a birthday present. She grabbed my arm, throwing me flat on the bed. She smiled warmly, and licked the slit of blood up. She began to drink it, she savoured each drop in her mouth. When she had enough blood, she smiled, and left the room. Demetri's white sheet trailing behind her like a gown.

_**Rhiannon**_

I brushed the knots out of my ever so tangled hair. I got dressed in a pale yellow sundress, and flip flops. I walked down the stairs slowly pausing at almost every step. As if I were anticipating for one to break under neath me. I heard the door click. I took a deep breath. Demetri appeared in the room. A dazzling smile flashed across his lit up face. He held 4 plane tickets across his chest. I smiled, grabbing a ticket. "Italy? Oh my god!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him. "You, me Italy. Oh and then Blaze and Angel. You are going to love it." Demetri smiled warmly and kissed my cheek. "When are we leaving?" I asked. Demetri looked at his tickets. Then at his watch. "Well we need to be at the airport in approximately 30 minutes." Demetri said. Another Dazzling smile crossed over his face. My smile dropped. "I-I can't just leave!" I gasped putting my back to him. I started to take a few steps. He grabbed my arm and kissed me. "Who said?" He whispered kissing me once more. I rolled my eleys smiling and ran upstairs. I grabbed a suitcase and started to throw random things in it. Mostly dresses, skirts, and a few pairs of shorts. Demetri started to put his things in another suitcase. "Your lucky I brought my passport to your house -" I started when Demetri interrupted me: "Our. Our house." I just smiled and continued. "We don't need to go back to my house." I finished.

Blaze, Angel, Demetri and I arrived in Italy the ne

;xt day. I was kinda stunned. Demetri left to go arrange with the luggage and stuff. When he left Angel put his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. I closed my eyes. The snapped them open and elbowing him in the ribs. He laughed and stood beside me. Demetri arrived back with our luggage. I smiled and tried to take my suitcase, but he shooed me away and carried it by himself. He carried Blaze's too. Angel had to carry his own. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked.

The hotel was beautiful. Everyone was speaking Italian. Even Blaze. It all sounded like gibberish to me. Demetri took me up to our hotel room. We shared, the others had there own. Demetri smiled. There was a red velvet box on the white bed. I raised an eyebrow. He nodded towards it. I opened the box. A gorgeous silk red dress lay in the box. I picked it up by the thin spaghetti straps. "It's beautiful." I whispered feeling over the silk. "Your beautiful. It's a match." Said Demetri. I smiled. "Your coming out to dinner with me tonight. I would like you to wear that dress.", He murmured into my ear. I looked at the clock. It's almost 6:30." I laughed. You better get dressed then." He whispered. I smirked. I changed into the red dress and pinned my hair half up half down. I smiled and turned around Demetri was wearing a suit. He held his arm out. I linked my arm to his and walked out the door.

I sat at the table with Angel sipping wine. His phone went off. "Dammit. I'm really sorry babe, I need to leave. You can find your way back to the hotel right?" He asked. "Ya." I said awkwardly. "Thanks, I love you." He said kissing me and throwing money onto the table. I left the restaurant. I cried. I didn't even know where I was going. A man shoved me against the wall and started trying to take off my dress. He looked like Demetri in the dark. "Demetri?" No answer. "Angel?" I asked getting more uncomfortable. No answer. I could tell he was human, vampires would have bared their fangs if they got this excited. I screamed. I tried to punch and kick. No use he had me by my wrists. The man disappeared. Technically. He was on all fours on the ground. Like he was scared. I looked over. Angel. "Oh thank god." I ran into his arms. He hugged me back. He growled at the man and walked me down the road.

"Thank you." I whispered on the walk home. "No problem." He whispered back and kissed my cheek. "You know Angel, you don't have to pretend that you love me." I whispered. "Your right, I don't have to pretend when it's real." He whispered. I lay one on him right there. He kissed me back. "Demetri is such a dick he just left me there it's like 11:30 and I don't know this town." I whispered. "Mhm." Angel kissed my neck. I was drunk, I would never call Demetri that. "You're drunk." He stopped. "AS A SKUNK!" I yelled. I was tired. "Can you take me back to the hotel?" I whispered in his ear. He picked my up, and started to walk. He took me up to my room and lay me on the bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed to lay down with me. "Demetri will see me." He laughed. I smiled and pulled him down, wrapping his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up. Angel still lying there. His arms a little lower then my waist. Shirtless. "Is this what you do every time I am not around?" Demetri asked unamused. "No Demetri, It's just-" "You were cheating on me? With my brother? After everything I've done for you?" He was pissed. Tear fell down my cheek. "No Demetri, It's just Angel kinda saved me from being raped, while drunk, in a town I don't know. I am truly sorry you got me drunk then left me in a restaurant at midnight Demetrius. Honestly." I yelled back at him. His harsh look softened. "I am such an idiot." He whispered. I stood there. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Dammit. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do y-" " I'm fine, no thanks to you." I said and stormed out of the room. In my wrinkled red dress. I ran out to the beach. And stood there, letting the waves crash against my legs. I started to walk down the beach. Demetri following. He stopped me and turned me around. "Hit me. Go ahead hit me. Hard. As many times as you like." Demetri said. I punched him in his stomach a few times then hugged him. Tight. "Love is forever." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me again. Of course being me, I tripped falling into the crashing waves. I come up from under the shallow water. Demetri smiling and laughing. He came into the water and held me.

We played in the water for what felt like forever. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Where did you go last night?" I asked. "Nowhere." He answered reluctantly. "So you left me in a restaurant drunk to go no where? I would have assumed it would be a little bit more urgent." I asked unamused. "I just had to go Rhiannon okay?" He yelled at me, squeezing my wrist, inhumanly strong. I managed to get my wrist free. He had never yelled at me THAT harshly before. I relaxed myself. "Where, where did you go?" I asked quietly. His face was still harsh. "To a friend's." He had a harsh tone as well and he stomped of the beach. PMS much?

I entered the hotel room. Angel was just pulling on his shirt. He stop. "Where did you go? I was getting thirsty." Angel said smiling deviously. I smiled and bare my neck. He dug his teeth into my throat. We lay down on the bed, him on top of me. Sipping my blood. Demetri opened the door. I could tell Angel was going to lift his head but I held it down with my hand. Angel sucked a bit harder then. Angel also felt up and down my sides. Demetri frowned. I cut the shit and just showed him my wrist. Demetri raised one eyebrow. I made a bite sound with my teeth. He smiled and bit my wrist.

I was getting took of my blood, by two vampires. Why not let them? They rid me of most of my life anyways. Angel picked up the hem of my skirt and started to pull it up. Demetri growled at him. I pulled my wrist away from Demetri and nudged Angel off my neck. In a creepy way this is the threesome of vampires. Demetri licked his lips and left. Something was seriously going on with him. Midlife crisis? I felt the side of my ring, it was sharp enough to break the skin. I pressed hard and made a deep laceration over Angel's heart. I sucked a fair amount of blood before the wound closed.

Angel politely massaged my shoulders, it helped me relax. He was behind me. I lay my head back onto his shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I am going to the beach." I said smiling. "Me too." He whispered. He left while I put on my bathing suit. It was a blue and black bikini, I also put on black jean shorts. I grabbed sunglasses, sun tan lotion,towel and shoved everything in a beach bag. I wiped of the eyeliner and mascara that lay smeared over my eyes. Angel waited outside the room. He was wearing swim trunks. He led me outside. And off to the beach. I put my towel down. He just sat in the sand, what a boy.

A woman that looked like she was in her mid forties approached us. "How long have you two been married? Oh, and that is a beautiful ring dear." She said smiling. I looked over to Angel who looked like he was trying not to burst out into laughter. Vampires wore there rings on their ring finger. "Thanks but we a-" "Have been married for 3 days we're on our honey moon." Angel interrupted me and hugged me into a grip. I smiled. "Well ain't that nice, good luck with your marriage dears." She smiled and walked of. I elbowed Angel in the ribs, he burst into laughter. I really wanted him to stop laughing, so I just kissed him. He stopped laughing. He automatically kissed me back, putting his hands on my ass. "Woah there cowboy, maybe not in such a public place." I whispered. He smiled. "Hey i know a cave just over there -... Wife." He winked at me. I smirked. _No Rhiannon. Bad idea once you do IT with Angel, you will never feel the same about Demetri._ I thought to myself, I had a good point. I just laid my head on his chest.

When I started to feel like i was burning I put on some of the sun tan lotion. Of course major cliche, I couldn't reach my back. "Angel, can you put some lotion on my back?" I asked smiling. He started to rub it into my back, for that minute, all the problems disappeared, all I could hear was the waves crashing, and Angel's unsteady, nervous breaths. His hands disappeared from my back. And ZIP all the problems were back.

A while later the sun was almost down. I got up. I unzipped my shorts. Angel raised both of his eyebrows. I smiled and my shorts hit the sand. I grabbed his arms and dragged him into the water with me. We went out pretty far, well until it was getting hard to touch the bottom. I stopped and watched the sun go down. Angel appeared behind me and kissed my shoulders and neck. I closed my eyes. He rubbed my shoulders again. I turned around. "Angel. We need to end this. I can't. Not anymore. It feels wrong, I wasn't thinking straight, we need to stop. Now." I had my hands on his shoulders. He grabbed my by my waist and pulled me close. He laughed. "That wasn't funny." He whispered pulling the string of my bikini. I pushed away but he was strong. "Angel. Stop. Now. I thought we had a better understanding." I was dead serious. " You love me. You said you loved me. You did." Angel's voice was like a child's. "I can make you say it again, I can." He said again, his voice was like a child's, yet his arm grasped my waist while his hands tried to get me out of my bikini. "No Angel! Don't nooo! PLEASE!" I cried. He didn't stop. "Okay, I love you. I love you Angel, I wont leave you, no, never." I whispered. He stopped, and I relaxed. He rested his forehead against my shoulder. He, was traumatized. What did I do? I hugged him.

When I was back at the hotel I sat down on the bed. It's kinda like Demetri and Angel switched places or something. Ever since we got to Italy they were acting weird. Which almost got me raped. Twice. Demetri entered the room. He looked at me. He was wearing a white t-shirt. His t-shirt had lipstick and blood on it. I raised an eyebrow at him and walked into the bathroom. ad a shower and got my night-gown on in the bathroom. I blow dry my hair straight. I walked out, Demetri, was lying on the bed shirtless, reading. I walked over to the bed and lay down beside him. He looked over at me, the same look Angel gave me in the car, the day we got our tattoos, this is getting creepy. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I shook my head. I really need Scar right now. Spike might even be helpful, the quiet ones are always the best listeners. What do I say? "Me too." I whispered. Apparently that. He lean into kiss me but I bailed. "I'm tired." I said. "Last time I checked you were never to tired." He smiled. I laughed, and so did he. He definitely was Angel. I rolled my eyes and relaxed. He was lying on his side, looking at me. He brushed my cheek with the back of his finger, then he moved it to my jaw, then my throat. It felt good. I closed my eyes. Was he seducing me? He dragged his hand down my chest. I sighed. I opened my eyes, his lips were inches from mine. I kissed him. We both moved up so we were both kneeling. My arms arms were around his neck, his around my waist. "I love you." He whispered as if it were the first time he had ever said it.

I woke up in Demetri/Angel's arms. So far that is my only theory. If so, did I just have sex with Angel?My excuse: He seduced me! I sighed and shivered. He woke up. "You are truly the best." He whispered. "I like to think so." I said back. He did exactly what he did last night. He felt gently down my cheek, to my jaw, down my neck, to my throat, and down my chest. I sighed again. "Okay, you got to stop doing that." I laughed. "Why? You like it right?" His hand was gentle on my throat. There was blood on his fingers. He pressed his mouth against the still bleeding wound. His mouth was bloody when he lifted his head. He really did look like a vampire now. He kissed me. The kiss tasted like blood. Dark, evil, yet pure, and calm. He wiped his face with the t-shirt on the ground, he wiped mine too. We both smiled at each other.

Once Demetri left I went go check on Angel. He was lying on his bed. Sipping a bag of blood. He looked up and smiled. "Hello love." He said getting up and hugged me, kissing my cheek. I smiled. He kissed me. Exactly how Demetri kisses me. I thought for a second. _Everything weird-weird started happening right after they both drained my blood- at the same time. _Did I just solve a mystery? I am so CSI! I smiled pulling away. He smiled too. "What?" He asked. "Nothing!" I squealed, I was so happy I was about to figure everything out! I kissed him one more and ran out of the room. I ran into my room and was about to go look for Demetri, but then I stopped. "WAIT! If I'm going to do this I am going to do this right!" I said to myself. I grabbed my sunglasses, which were aviators and put them on. I quickly put on jean shorts and a white tank top. I pulled on my converse chucks and ran out of the hotel. I looked through my phone, and found Demetri's number, his caller ID picture was a photo of the two of us kissing. I smiled. _Back to the point Rhiannon._ I yelled in my head and pressed talk.

_Hello Rhiannon, looking for me?_

"Yup."

_I'm on Quando Guardo Te street. I'm sure you can find it. You have a nice day now. Mhm? Bye now._

And he hung up. I rolled my eyes. I walked down the crowded streets. Until I came to the sign:_Quando Guardo Te _Street. It was more like an ally, thank god it's light out. There was a big metal door that said: VAMPIRO. I opened the door. Some people inside cringed at the light, I closed it right behind me. It was a bar. A vampire bar? I looked around. I saw Demetri alright. Taking shots with two girls whos clothing was practically nonexistent. I rolled my eyes taking off my sunglasses. I marched over there and tapped the girls on their shoulders, "Hello, playboy magazine called, they want their clothes back." I smiled. Both of the girls snapped their fangs at me. I raised an eyebrow at them. "Woah girls she's a friend of mine." Demetri said shoeing them away. They left. Demetri grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "Can I see your phone?" I asked smiling. "Uh... Sure?" He handed me his phone. I searched through out the contacts. I found an MD. "Who's MD? I asked. "Monsieur Delius." A few people turned around and dropped their jaws. It is so easy to get things out of people when they're drunk. I pressed talk.

_I'm busy Demetri. Text me._

He hung up. Monsieur Delius is a billion year old vampire, and he wants me. To text. Him? I rolled my eyes.

I typed: _**Monsieur Delius, It is Rhiannon, Demetri's wife. Both Angel and Demetri are acting like each other. They completely switched places! What do I do? They started acting weird after they both drank blood from me at the same time. **_

I pressed send and waited. Until I got a text back.

MONSIEUR DELIUS: _**JUST LIKE FREAKY FRIDAY! I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Anyways Rhiannon, how could you let them both drink from you at the same time. YOU DUMB BLONDE! You need to get them to me ASAFP (As soon as fricken possible!) **_

I laughed and handed Demetri his phone back. "Demetri, let's go back to America. Now." "Okay." HE agreed easily. I walked back to the hotel with him. We grabbed our stuff, and Angel, and Eden who we found in a strip club, I didn't bother to ask. Poor Faye, she has been there all by herself for forever.

We arrived at the house the next day. I chucked my things on the ground and grabbed Demetri and Angel. I made Demetri take me to Delius. We marched down the stairs. "Okay help me!" I begged Delius. Demetri or Angel I was starting to get confused grabbed my hips and pulled me close, his lips brushed against my neck. Delius laughed. "You just need to do it in reverse. Who bit you first, and where?" Delius asked. "Angel bit me first, on my neck. Then Demetri, on my wrist." I said confued. " Demetri, bite her neck." Delius instructed. Demetri's fangs went into my neck. "Angel. Bite her wrist." Angel bit my wrist. "Okay you couldn't have told me this sooner?" I asked. "No. It's fun to watch." Delius laughed. Both Angel and Demetri took there mouths off my wrist and neck.

Demetri kissed me. Angel fist bumped me. Things were back to normal. Thank Nyx. Blessed be.

**Author's Note: I know it isn't the best, I am crazy OCD over vampires and I wanted to try to write a series of vampire books (pages? I wouldn't call them books :P) I am Wicca. Demetrius is the name I want if I had a kid. Spike, Angel, Cordelia and Faye's names I stole from L.J Smith's novels and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Just in case you are wondering, this is out of my boredom, but hypothetically speaking, if this became a movie this is who I modeled the character's faces out of **

**Demetri: Ian Somerhalder (or Orlando Bloom)**

**Angel: Aston Kutcher (or Orlando Bloom)**

**Rhiannon: I have no fricken idea (maybe Candice Accola)**

**Faye: I have no fricken idea (maybe Malese Jow)**

**Eden: Megan Fox**

**Scarlet: Nina Dobrev**

**Spike: I have no fricken idea **

**Cordelia: Hayden Panittiere... Is that how you spell it?**

**Luca: Orlando Bloom... Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
